Muses By Zatii
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: L'art est un exécutoire, ceci est un fait. Mais que se passe-t-il quand nos deux héros se rendent compte que l'art peut révéler une partie plus profonde de leur âme ?


Voila ce que ca donne quand je me lève a 3h du matin avec un grosse envie d'écrire... Un petit HPDM, corrigé par ma Booky qui fait des miracles ! Merci aussi a Jenn' qui m'a aidé pour ce texte et qui m'a fait le résumé, vous êtes super les filles :)

Les perso' sont pas a moi, j'espère quand même obtenir Snape pour Noel XD

Merci au personnes qui suivent mes histoires et merci pour vos commentaires :). J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, vous savez comment me tenir au courant !

Bonne lecture !!

_*POV du personnage principal*_

Il parait que l'on peut faire ressortir toutes ses frustrations par l'art. Certains jouent d'un instrument, chantent, dessinent ou écrivent. Je faisais parti de la dernière catégorie. Avec tout ce que j'avais vécu, je n'avais trouvé le salut que dans l'écriture. J'écris depuis que je suis au collège.

Mais au faite, je ne me suis pas présenté : Harry Potter et j'ai maintenant dix-sept ans. Voila donc six ans que j'écris : des histoires, des poèmes, des chansons. Tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Un exutoire. Le meilleur que je connaisse.

A mon arrivée à Poudlard, je me sentais perdu, je ne savais plus ce qui se passait. Ma vie avait changé du tout au tout. De gamin détesté, j'étais devenu un jeune garçon adulé par la population sorcière. La première fois que j'ai écrit, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'étais en Potion. La plume et le parchemin, les remarques du professeur… J'ai eu besoin d'extérioriser, alors sur cette feuille j'ai noté tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Des mots, des phrases, des paragraphes. Petit à petit tout c'est mis en place pour former un poème, mon premier.

Quand la fin de l'heure a sonné le professeur Snape a ramassé cette feuille. Je me suis senti tellement mal que je me suis limite enfui de la salle. Je n'avais que onze ans après tout. Mais le fait d'avoir écrit, je me suis sentit vidé. J'avais les idées un peu plus claires pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'ai préféré oublier que le professeur avait ma feuille et j'ai continué normalement ma petite vie de collégien, à une chose près, dès que quelque chose me gênait, me mettait en colère, me rendait heureux ou triste, je l'écrivais, peu importe la forme, peu importe les mots. Juste pour me sentir mieux.

C'est au cours de potion suivant que les choses ont changé. Tout d'abord, Snape ne m'avait pas fait de remarques durant toute l'heure, me demandant juste de venir le voir à la fin des cours. J'étais un peu inquiet à ce moment là, mais la conversation a juste donné une autre dimension à ma vie.

_*flash back*_

_- Asseyez-vous monsieur Potter._

Harry s'assit à la table indiquée par son professeur, l'adrénaline montant un peu.

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas l__à__ pour vous réprimander Harry. Je voulais vous parler du poème que j'ai ramassé lors de notre précédente heure de cours._

Devant le silence presque religieux d'Harry, Snape continua

_-Je suppose __qu'__aux vus des propos tenus, vous êtes l'auteur de ce texte ?_

Optant pour la vérité, Harry chuchota sa réponse

_-Oui monsieur…_

_-Et bien, c'est remarquable monsieur Potter. Il est rare qu'un enfant de votre âge manie les mots ainsi._

Harry resta hébété quelques minutes, ce n'était que cette simple phrase qui lui passait par la tête, rien de plus rien de moins. Que voulait dire son professeur.

_-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien avoir compri__s__ monsieur._

_-C'est pourtant simple Potter, bien que vous ne brillez pas en potion, vous maniez vraiment bien les mots, peut__-__être mieux que nombre__s__ d'adulte__s__ que je fréquente. Cela fait longtemps que vous écrivez ?_

_-Non monsieur, c'était la première fois…_

_-C'étai__t__ monsieur Potter ?_

_-Oui, je me suis senti tellement soulagé après ce texte que j'ai écrit depuis une semaine, dès que quelque chose me passait par la tête._

_- Pouvez-vous me montrer __c__es textes ? Si cela ne vous gène pas bien entendu…_

Alors Harry sortit quelques feuilles froissées du fond de son sac, et les tendit à son professeur.

_-Puis-je les garder pour les lire plus tard ?_

_-Sans problème professeur._

_-Très bien, merci monsieur Potter, je vous les rendrai dès que j'en aurai__s__ fini la lecture._

Sur cette dernière phrase, Harry sortit de la pièce un peu déboussolé. Son professeur avait l'air d'aimer ses petits textes. Et il ne sut pas pourquoi, il en était heureux.

_*fin du flash back*_

Depuis cette conversation, le professeur Snape a continué à lire mes textes, à m'encourager dans l'écriture de nouvelles, de romans. Souvent nous discutons d'idées, d'histoires que je pourrai exploiter. Il m'a avoué être un grand lecteur. Et qu'il aimerait lire un jour une longue histoire écrite par mes soins. Il est devenu un peu mon mentor dans l'écriture. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il n'encourageait pas que moi dans l'art.

Un soir alors que je me rendais dans ses appartements pour un conseil sur un de mes textes, quelqu'un me rentra dedans, et partit s'en se retourner, ni s'excuser. J'aurais pu lui courir après si je n'avais pas été attiré par une feuille que le jeune homme avait laissé tomber. Un dessin au fusain représentant Poudlard, dans les moindres détails. Je reconnus la vue. La personne en question avait du dessiner en regardant à partir du grand chêne près du lac. C'est là que je me glisse la nuit pour écrire, sous le ciel noir et les étoiles rassurantes. Visiblement, le coin est plus fréquenté que je ne le pensais.

Plongé dans le dessin, je n'ai pas vu Snape sortir de ses appartements et me dévisager. (J'ai remplacé « dévisager » par « prendre » pour voir si c'était bien « er » à la fin !! XD)

_*Fin POV Harry*_

_*POV Général ?*_

_-Alors Harry ? Qu'est__-__ce qui vous passionne autant pour poireauter devant ma porte ?_

Harry tendit le dessin à son professeur.

_-Qui dessine comme ça monsieur ?_

Severus sourit. De même que le jeune dessinateur avait été attiré par certains poèmes d'Harry, Harry avait l'air de trouver les dessins à son gout.

_-Vous ne me croiriez pas __m__onsieur Potter._

_-Et voila que le monsieur Potter ressort… _

Ils se sourirent et Snape fit entrer Harry dans ses appartements. Ils s'installèrent comme d'habitude près de la cheminée, chacun sur un fauteuil, une table basse devant eux. Sans un autre mot, Snape tendit un nouveau dessin à Harry.

Celui-ci représentait le parc de Poudlard, toujours aussi bien dessiné, les détails semblaient presque vivants. Une vue du lac, et du fameux chêne. Un détail attira son attention, une silhouette, assise dos contre le tronc, des lunettes rondes, un carnet à la main…

_-C'est moi…_

Il regarda Snape qui souriait encore et toujours

_-C'est moi près de l'arbre professeur, quand j'écris… Qui est cette personne ? Il a un talent hors du commun…_

_-Tout comme vous en avez un pour l'écriture Harry. Mais cette personne souhaite rester anonyme pour vous…_

_-Pourquoi ?!_

_-Comme je vous l'ai dit Harry, vous ne me croiriez pas, sachez juste que je lui ai fait lire certain__s__ de vos textes, et que lui aussi a beaucoup aimé vos œuvres._

_-Vous ne lui av__ez__ pas fait lire les derniers quand même !_

En effet, Harry trouvait gênant qu'une autre personne que Severus lise ces textes-là. Depuis quelques temps, il ne trouvait l'inspiration qu'en la personne de Draco Malfoy. Se servant de son caractère pour ses personnages, de leurs disputes habituelles pour ses poèmes. Sa Némésis était devenue sa muse en un temps record.

_-Si Harry, et justement, c'est ceux__-__l__à__ qu'il a préféré !_

Harry rougit de honte. Une autre personne que son professeur savait donc son « obsession » pour Malfoy.

_-C'est une personne de confiance ?_

_-Mais oui Harry, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne dira jamais rien de vos textes sur Malfoy._

Et sur un sourire énigmatique, Severus congédia son élève. Ce dernier prit son carnet, ses stylos et se dirigea vers le parc. C'était la veille de la pleine lune, lentement il se dirigea vers l'arbre près du lac, son coin favori.

Mais visiblement l'emplacement était déjà pris. Quand la personne déjà assise le vit arriver, elle partit en courant, abandonnant ses feuilles par terre. Encore une fois, Harry regarda les dessins, et fut surpris de reconnaitre son visage, son buste, son corps. Différents croquis qui ne représentaient que lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé que celui qui avait fait ses dessins et celui qui avait dessiné les vus de Poudlard qu'il avait vu chez Severus, était la même personne.

Alors il abandonna son carnet avec les feuilles, pris la carte des maraudeurs et l'ouvrit rapidement. Et le nom qu'il vit entrain d'avancer rapidement vers le stade de quidditch le surprit. Draco Malfoy.

Lentement il se dirigea vers le terrain, mettant les choses en place dans sa tête. C'était Malfoy qui dessinait aussi bien. C'était Malfoy qui le dessinait, lui, Harry Potter.

_*en même temps, c'est toi qui écri__s__ sur lui depuis bientôt un an…*_

Harry ne savait pas exactement quand Draco était devenu sa muse principale. Mais c'était arrivé, et bizarrement, d'après son professeur, depuis qu'il écrivait par rapport à Malfoy, il s'était amélioré.

Arrivé devant le vestiaire des serpentards où Malfoy c'était visiblement réfugié, Harry eut peur. Il ne savait pas de quoi, mais il avait peur. La confrontation avec Draco était-elle nécessaire ? Pourquoi ne pas continuer comme ça, chacun son art, chacun sa muse.

Mais au fond de lui, Harry savait que quelque chose clochait et qu'il fallait qu'il parle au serpentard. Alors avec tout le courage de sa maison, il pénétra dans le vestiaire et surprit un Draco Malfoy, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être retrouvé.

_-Tiens tiens, Potty ! Que fai__s-__tu dans les vestiaires des serpents ?_

Toujours ce ton sarcastique, ce sourire en coin. Comment un garçon avec autant de talent pouvait-il être aussi agaçant.

_-Tes dessins sont magnifiques._

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était pour ça après tout qu'il l'avait suivit, pour lui parler art. Pas pour se battre.

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle__s__ Potter._

_-Je suis s__û__r que si Draco. Snape m'a montr__é__ tes dessins, ils sont magnifiques._

Le prénom était sortit naturellement. On n'appelle pas sa muse par son nom de famille. Draco n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

_-Tes textes sont beau__x__ aussi Potter, mais __ç__a doit être le sujet qui fait __ç__a._

Harry serra les poings. Comment osait-il se moquer…

_-J'aurais d__û__ savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir te parler. Je pensais juste que, au vu des nouveaux éléments nous aurions pu nous rapprocher…_

La voix d'Harry se cassa sur la fin. Et dans sa tête il comprit qu'il s'identifiait à toutes les filles dans ses histoires. A toutes ces filles qu'il faisait sortir avec le blond. Et il comprit l'espoir qu'il avait eu en voyant son visage sur ces dessins. Il avait espéré être la muse du blond, au même point qu'il était la sienne. Alors le visage dur, il tourna les talons, prêt à sortir. Quand la voix de Draco s'éleva, le faisant arrêter son mouvement.

_-Qu'entend__s-__tu par « rapprocher » Potter ?_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son ancien ennemi et soupira.

_-Rien Malfoy, désolé de t'avoir dérang__é__. Continuons notre art chaque de notre coté, c'est très bien comme __ç__a._

Mais le blond, qui visiblement avait comprit son erreur, attrapa le poignet d'Harry et le retourna pour lui ravir les lèvres.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils s'embrassaient. Doucement, savourant le moment, l'un imaginant mettre cette scène par écrit, l'autre imaginant dessiner le visage de son brun, les joues roses et les lèvres gonflées.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il y eut un petit malaise, auquel Draco mit fin en parlant.

_-Je n'arrive plus qu'à dessiner ton visage et ton corps Harry. Et __ce __depuis un moment… Je ne sais pas quand tu es devenu une sorte de muse pour moi__,__m__ais au fil du temps, à t'observer, tu es devenu plus j'ai l'impression._

Harry eut un sourire en coin avant de répondre

_-Bizarrement, Snape trouve que je me suis amélioré depuis que j'écris sur toi. Je t'ai mis en scène un nombre inimaginable de fois. Tu es ma muse, et je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à écrire sur un autre sujet que toi maintenant…_

Au même moment, dans ses appartements, Severus Snape buvait un verre de whisky pur feu en pensant à ses deux protégés, ses deux artistes. Il espérait qu'Harry trouverait rapidement que le dessinateur était Draco. Il était évident qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Et lui en avait marre de supporter cette « romance » par œuvre interposée…

Le couple Harry Draco mit du temps à se mettre en place. Il leur fallut le temps de faire vraiment connaissance l'un de l'autre, d'accepter leur passé commun et penser à se construire un avenir. Les deux garçons, avec l'aide de leur professeur devinrent reconnus pour leurs arts et non pour le passé de leurs parents. Le premier roman d'Harry Potter fut un roman illustré par son amant, Draco Malfoy. Racontant l'histoire d'un jeune garçon à la recherche d'une muse et qui la découvre en une personne qu'il ne pensait pas.

Snape sourit en se rendant compte que les garçons avaient une nouvelle muse, qui leur donnait encore plus de talents que la précédente. Cette nouvelle muse était leur idylle, et quelque chose lui disait qu'avec celle-ci, ils iraient loin, très loin. Ensemble.


End file.
